Reflejos
by Brooke Silva
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Gale se encontrase a Katniss en el Capitolio por casualidad? Una viñetilla.


Bueno, vuelvo con algo de Los Juegos Del Hambre. Mi primera incursión en este fandom. Una historia sobre Gale. Algo que le dedico a Rebeca, por ser un Hamor y por hacer que me enganche a lo que ella traduce y escribe. Espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: Gale no me pertenece... Ni nada de Los Juegos Del Hambre, si así fuera... todo es de **Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**REFLEJOS**

Gale la encuentra de espaldas a él. Con su trenza oscura sempiterna ladeada dejando al descubierto su perfecta nuca, esa que tiene ganas de acariciar desde algún día en el que perdidos en el bosque ella salió del agua empapada con un pez en la mano, inconsciente de que su camiseta se pegaba demasiado a su pequeño cuerpo, a esas perfectas tetas que le hacían compañía en sus solitarias noches. Pero, ¿qué hacía ella en el capitolio?

Se acerca a ella esperando… "¿Qué, Gale? ¿Qué esperas de ella exactamente? ¿Perdón? ¿Redención? ¿Qué se eche en tus brazos?" Sacude la cabeza negativamente para sacarse esas tonterías de la cabeza mientras alarga su brazo para tocarla del hombro. Se vuelve, y… y… no es ella, joder. Pero se le parece tanto… Es pequeña como Katniss, pero con la diferencia de que no es "su Katniss". Esta chica tiene los ojos marrones y no grises. No tiene su nariz, ni su boca.

- ¿Sí? — pregunta ella esperando a que el chico tan atractivo que la acaba de tocar la diga algo.

Gale, se lo piensa durante un segundo y contesta.

- Verás, — dice con aplomo sacando media sonrisa— es que te he visto desde allí— señalando con la cabeza su anterior posición— y me has parecido muy guapa. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

No sabe porqué lo ha hecho. Está acostumbrado a ligar, no le es difícil, pero siempre evita chicas que le recuerden demasiado a Katniss. Y ahora está ahí, maldita sea, abriendo la caja de Pandora, metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

Beben, coquetean y ella se toca la trenza tan jodidamente parecido a como ella lo hacía en sus recuerdos… Siente un pinchazo en el corazón y otro en la entrepierna. La chica que tiene enfrente es dulce y picante, y claramente está interesado en él, ya que le roza el brazo, y se remoja los labios. Está asombrado lo mucho que la recuerda y sin embargo lo diferentes que son. Como por ejemplo, sonríe mientras que Katniss hace mucho que no lo hace, o por lo menos las últimas veces que fue a casa y la vio pudo apreciar que la risa de Katniss, su Catnip, ya no estaba. Sabe que en algún momento ella le ha dicho su nombre, pero a él le da igual.

- Y, ¿por qué la trenza? No sigues las modas del capitolio— dice él.

- Sinceramente porque yo vivo aquí desde hace poco. Soy del distrito seis y he venido a formarme para ser ayudante de sanador y no me he acostumbrado todavía a esas modas que las chicas llevan. Me resulta raro, artificial. La trenza es porque me parece cómodo y además se estropea menos el pelo que con una coleta.

Ahí tenía la explicación. Entre unas cosas y otras el bar se fue vaciando de gente, hasta que al final solo había dos opciones. Irse cada uno por su lado, o irse juntos. Gale ya tenía su idea formada y la quería justo debajo de él.

Cogen un taxi, y en menos de diez minutos ha llegado al piso que tiene cerca del trabajo. Suben mordiéndose la boca, porque a eso no se le puede llamar besos. Entran a oscuras y la quita la cazadora de piel que ella lleva. El vestido que lleva es gris, y ahora atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared decide meter las manos entre sus muslos y trepar. Toca por encima de las braguitas de algodón que lleva y la nota húmeda y caliente. Ella tiene sus manos en el pelo de él tirando suavemente. Al final aparta la ropa interior hacia un lado y hunde un dedo dentro de ella. La chica da un respingo acompañado de un gemido incitándole a seguir. En el momento que nota que ella aceptará un segundo dedo, la hunde el corazón hasta el fondo, separándolos, abriéndola, dilatándola mientras que con el pulgar roza su clítoris.

Ella ahoga sonidos de placer contra su boca. No han pasado del hall y él siente como las manos de la chica bajan a por su erección. Le desabrocha los pantalones y mete su mano derecha buscando su polla, y joder, qué bien se siente con sus manos ahí. Ya no puede resistirlo más y la da la vuelta contra el aparador del pasillo, y ella apoya las manos en el mueble. Él busca un condón en el cajón con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha sigue dentro de ella.

Lo saca y rasga el envoltorio con los dientes. Le sube el vestido y le baja las bragas a medio muslo al tiempo que saca su mano de dentro de ella para ponerse el preservativo. No tarda ni diez segundos, pero ella mueve las caderas esperándolo con ansia. Se enrolla la trenza en una mano mientras que con la otra dirige su polla a la entrada de ella. Empuja con decisión y ella profiere un suspiro de placer al sentirle como la llena y la colma.

Gale se mueve con aplomo, observando que es su Katniss la que está ahí debajo con esa trenza y ese pelo oscuro, piensa en ella y aumenta el ritmo mientras la chica suelta ruiditos de placer. Se acerca a su cuello y la muerde un poco, y ella gime. Sabe que está a punto de correrse y baja la mano libre para tocar de nuevo su clítoris, sabiendo que es lo que le falta para terminar contrayéndose alrededor de él.

Sigue empujando aunque a la chica le flaquean las rodillas y de repente alza la cabeza y ve en el espejo de encima de la cómoda la realidad. Que esa chica que se retuerce debajo de él no es Catnip. Le suelta la trenza y se sale de ella sin acabar. Se quita el preservativo y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero, mientras ella se da la vuelta subiéndose las bragas.

- Ha sido un placer— miente él.

Ella pone cara de circunstancias. Se esperaba un segundo o quizá tercer asalto en la cama. Se agacha a por su cazadora de cuero y abre la puerta todo lo dignamente que puede después de haberse dejado follar de espaldas por un adonis de ese calibre.

- Igualmente— dice ella, y pega un portazo.

Gale da dos pasos y se vuelve a mirar en el espejo. Alza el puño y lo rompe en mil y un pedazos.

No es Katniss. Nunca lo será.

* * *

Esto es un poco mierda y ha hecho con los guiones de los diálogos lo que le ha dado la gana. No he tenido mucho tiempo de revisarlo, mañana tengo un examen y estoy aquí publicando esto, así que si veis algún dedazo o falta de** orcografía **comentádmelo.

Reviews?


End file.
